Play With Fire
by tealybella
Summary: Her ex had come back to see her,but she know that she is happy where she is right now. Plz Review


**Here's Play With Fire**

**Summary-He's back for her but she doesn't want him.**

**Dislcaimer-I don't own N-A-R-U-T-O or Hilary Duff 'Play With Fire'**

**'Blah' talking**

**"_Blah" _singing**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura Haruno is a beautiful,smart,and loving 16 years old girl. She's been dating Sasuke Uchiha for 2 years now. As she walk in the class Sakura could see her friends and her boyfriend but she did not expect to see her ex-boyfriend Lee. 'What he's doing here?' thought Sakura as she walk over to her boyfriend. She notice that he was glaring at Lee. Everyone know who Sakura's ex-boyfriend is. When they were still together, he would always walk home with her. But now she has Sasuke.**

**"Hi Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as she gave him a kiss on the lip.Saskue gladly reply by kissing her back. When they broke apart Sasuke looked over to where lee was and saw Lee glaring at,which he glare back. Sakura sat down as the bell rang and the teacher came in.**

**"Ok class to day Mr.Lee will be joining our class."Kakashi-sensei said. "Hey! What are you doing here you're suppose to be and you teme what are you doing here,I thought you moved away to live with that bitch,uuhhhh Ami" yelled Naruto Uzamaki.He was good friend of Sasuke ,who would die before admitting, and he alsways stood up for Sakura.**

**Lee only gave a 'humph' and went back to his desk while Kakashi answered "Well, your beloved principle swore that if I don't get here on time today there will be no sex and she will burn all of my precious Icha-Icha Paradise!"**

**Everyone stared at him crazy and they just went back to what they were doing.**

**After School**

**Today Sakura's school was holding a concert for students and it was also their basketball's championship game, which Sasuke was their captain. Sakura was to perform for the concert and then help get the gym ready for the game.**

**"I'm nervous" said Sakura as she stepped out of the dressing room.Sakura was wearing a midnight blue dress that came down to her knee, it was strapless,and it had sakura flowers on it. She was also in 2 inch heels ,Sasuke'a promise ring on her ring finger,a beautiful pink bracelet, a pair of blue earrings,and a blue headband.**

**"You'll do fine Sakura" said Sasuke who kissed Sakura on the forehead.He was wearing a blue shirt,jeans and his team's jacket.**

**Concert**

**"Ladies and Gentlemen our next performer is a girl with many talents and I know that you will enjoy her performance" the MC said.**

(Music start)

Sakura:**_can't believe it's really you  
Been so long you look good  
I hear you're doing really wellDon't ask me let me tell you  
How I've been since when you left  
Since you left me for dead  
Finally every tear has dried  
I've wiped you from my life  
Do you remember  
All the times you said you'd call me  
Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me  
And now I hear you saying that you still adore me  
But if you think I'd ever get with you again  
Then you can just_**

**_Love me  
Love me  
Feed the flame  
If you  
Want me  
Back again  
Burns in the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby can you play with fire_**

**_Love me  
Love me  
If you  
Want me_**

**_Never know just what you got  
Till it's gone you freak out  
But I'm not falling for that game  
Boys like you never change  
You make me feel I wasn't enough  
Wasn't enough for your love  
But it was insecurity that made you run it wasn't me  
So don't you sit there try to give me more excuses  
I don't have time for this I'm off to play in Houston  
And I'm too busy with the million things I'm doing  
You can't make up for what you done  
But you still try to be the one_**

**_Love me  
Love me  
Feed the flame  
If you  
Want me  
Back again  
Burns in the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby can you play with fire_**

**_Love me  
Love meIf you  
Want me_**

**_Oh by the way, by the way I found someone who gives me space  
Keeps me safe  
Makes me sane  
Found someone to take your place  
Now I'm safe  
In his arms and I decided only he could play with fire_**

**_Love me  
Love me  
Feed the flame  
If you  
Want me  
Back again  
Burns in the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby can you play with fire_**

**_Love me  
Love me  
If you  
Want me_**

**_Love me  
Love me  
Play with fire

* * *

_**

**As Sakura finished the crowd was roaring. Sakura gave a bow and left the stage. Backstage Sakura saw Sasuke and ran to him.When Sakura reached him, he took her in his arm and stood there holding her.**

**"You did great" "You should've seen Lee's reaction when you sang it" Sasuke said as he kiss her. "I perfer not to"Sakura answered and they both left to get ready for the game.As they walk they passed Lee who was shock, "How did you know that I was going to ask you to be mine again?" Lee asked. "I could've see it on your face when you glared at me for kissin gher" Sasuke answered as he lead Sakura away.

* * *

**

Well that's the end. And plz. Review,plus stay tune for my next story.


End file.
